THE BOND OF TWO BLOODS
by shirnyl d
Summary: Two distinctive individuals discovered their emotional state for each other. What will happen if the one you love is banned by the laws of your race. How will the other fight for it if someone eradicates the memories of you. AZUMAxKAHOKO fic
1. The Veracity of Two Existence

**+HOWDY..! Fanfic Readers…! I'm back with my new story! This is my 3****rd**** fanfic story. It's an Azuma Yunoki and Kahoko Hino pairing.**

**Uhm, I got this idea from my friend's story but only quarter of it. The rest are from me.**

**Don't forget to leave your remarks after reading. 0:-D...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda D'oro. Oh how I wish I own it…**

**ENJOY READING..!**

**THE BOND OF TWO BLOODS**

**There are two dissenting kingdoms that always fight for their heir to rule one race: The light kingdom and the dark kingdom. Each kingdom has its own kind of race. **

**The white angels obviously are those with fair silky yellowish golden hair with a pair of white wings and glowing warm snowy toned skin that dwells in the light kingdom while the dark angels are those with very deep black hair, black wings and cold pale skin that dwells in the dark kingdom.**

Kahoko Hino is a second year Gen-Ed high school student of Seiso Academy. She's only an ordinary teenager who lived her life with good and loyal friends but none of them authentically knows her real identity. She's a fine-looking lady. She's a kind, innocent, friendly, gentle and a hard-working individual. Her friends sometimes called her red head. She is so dense when it comes to matters of heart with the opposite sex. After all she has no interests when it comes to romance. But she never misunderstood the meaning of love when it comes to music. She loves her music more than anything. She focuses in playing the violin. Her violin performance is her only inspiration that cheers her up. Her world is different compare to her friends. To justify the whole thing from one root… she is a WHITE ANGEL... She is the princess of the light kingdom. She is disguised as an ordinary being in the human world by turning her hair in red and hiding her white wings behind her flesh but when she's in the light kingdom, she transforms into a white angel. She made her decision to stay on Earth to learn more about the difference between humans and angels. She wants to know how human lived their life. Currently, she is able to adjust and enjoy the human lifestyle.

She was selected to be in the inter-school competition since her mind is always in peace up until Azuma Yunoki - a senior high school music student who came in her existence. Azuma Yunoki has a long pigmented lavender hair which adds up his beauty and so socially formal when it comes to conversations with people. He plays the flute and piano but nobody heard him play the piano except his family. Kahoko always ends her day with a pain in her head every time the gentleman talks to her.

Azuma has many fan girls in his school especially in the music department. All the lasses are dying before him to be his girlfriend. Girls get obsess every time the long-haired lad appears in their sight. They usually called him _"Maestro Azuma" _because he is really good in their music studies and very skillful in playing the flute_._ He's been receiving considerable number of confessions in a day. There are so many ladies are asking for his hand but he always insisted that he had already taken somebody but it's just only a lie. Deep inside from the very bottom of his heart, he only admires the red head lass. Same to everybody, he didn't know what Kahoko is.

He doesn't have any idea that Kahoko is a White Angel. Whether he likes it or not, his feelings will never change when it comes to her. He always makes Kahoko out of fun until Kahoko always ends up crying and get very pissed off by him. The reason Azuma did this because he wants her to notice him.

Kahoko was surprised when Azuma revealed his dark personality when they met on the roof top of the music department building. There she realized that he's been hiding his obscure personality to other people except for her. She was the only person who knows him well. That's why sometimes she puts her self out to be aware of it. Lastly, she's the only person who knows his true individuality which Azuma didn't know she knew about the other part of him.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

_**A recall…episodes 12-14**_

There was one time Azuma trapped her on the wall when she thanked him for worrying about her after the second selection. Kahoko was frightened at that time. She thought he would do something unnecessary to her. She kept on panting in front of him. He draws closer to her ears and whispered "_You're… annoying…". _Kahoko was so scared and at the same time nervous. She's having a difficulty to think of her next move to stop him. But then, she just easily walked out as usual leaving the black-hearted snake. At that time she had suspected something about his individuality.

The next day, Kahoko decided to leave the rooftop with her mind full of confusion about what she knew about Azuma. She took several steps down to the second floor. There she met her friend Nami Amou – the president of the newspaper club. She tried to open the topic about Azuma but unexpectedly, Azuma came into view in her sight. She accidentally tripped on the stairs and injured her knees. Azuma quickly dragged her to the clinic to cure her bruised knee and left Nami in her curious state about why Kahoko is acting strange when she tried to talk about Azuma.

Kahoko was seated on the bed. She thanked him again for helping her. Unpredictably, Azuma forcedly pushed her body and her back fell on the soft white bed. He trapped her again with his body. His face moved toward her face. Kahoko tried to stop his intention. She frightfully blurted out his name just enough to fill the clinic's atmosphere by her frightened voice. Azuma gave her a playful grin and said that he's just kidding. He slowly stands up to release her. He told her that nobody will believe her no matter how much she tried. He flipped his silky purple hair and turned his back at her. Azuma left her mind full of bewilderment.

Few days past, Azuma confessed to her the truth of his feeling of being annoyed. He asked her to do him a favor just to stop the annoying love crazed girl chasing him. He explained everything about the girl. He said that she's one of his fiancée candidates and a possible fiancée. He asked her to act as his so-called '_girlfriend_'. Kahoko just gave in with his idea even though she hesitates about it and there Azuma started calling her '_my sweet_'. Azuma dragged her out after school and headed to the department store to choose her outfit instead of wearing her school uniform to meet the annoying girl.

They immediately proceeded to his home - the Yunoki Manor. His place is like an old traditional Japanese manor. There he told her what to do when the girl arrive. Her name is Ayano Takashina. She's a first year high school teen. Her family always deals with his family's business. It was her grandmother who chose Ayano to be his future fiancée whether he likes it or not. Even her younger sister Miyabi dislikes her. By and by, Azuma intended to offer tea for her but unexpectedly, a familiar voice answered his request. The sliding door slowly opened and there he found four boys as his competitors in the concours. They are Kazuki Hihara, Ryotaro Tsuchiura, Len Tsukimori and Keiichi Shimizu.

Azuma was surprised when they appeared. It was Miyabi who welcomed them. Kazuki heard that Azuma and Kahoko were engaged so told Ryotaro and the others about it. Kazuki was so curious about the issue so they decided to go to know exactly the truth. So they ended up in the Yunoki Manor. Azuma leave Miyabi explain about the event will happen.

When Ayano arrived, she quickly hugged Azuma and cried because she heard that he had a girlfriend. Ayano greeted his so-called sweetheart – Kahoko Hino. Kahoko was shocked of seeing her unexplainable beauty. She has deep black hair, black shining eyes, so young, so beautiful compared to all the beautiful girls she met. Ayano immediately proved to Kahoko her desires for Azuma.

She unexpectedly asked Kahoko about what part of him she likes. Kahoko was speechless and embarrassed of her question. She tried to recall the things about Azuma. She only found the dark sides of him. She did not answer the question then suddenly Azuma interrupted and said that Kahoko got easily embarrassed to tough questions. After that, Kahoko asked her the same question she asked earlier. She said that she loves everything about Azuma..Kahoko is so speechless of her answer.

Ayano annoyingly asked Azuma about what part of Kahoko he likes. Azuma came closer to Kahoko and held her head closer to him and kissed her forehead. Kahoko blushed red as her hair and at the same time she felt guilty about it. Ayano was desperately shocked of Azuma's move. He said that the part of Kahoko he likes is that she's a hardworking person. She always did her best to reach her aims. Ayano is completely speechless. At that moment, Azuma's grandmother arrived. Azuma hid all of them in one empty room.

Azuma greeted his grandmother. Inside the murkily dark empty room, Ayano saw his grandmother. She decided to greet her too. Kahoko tried to stop her because it will create an unpleasant atmosphere. Ayano suddenly appeared to Azuma's grandmother. Ayano greeted her. The old woman greeted her and precipitously scolded her that why is she here in this place without her presence. Kahoko was worried about her. She made a decision to defend Ayano. She abruptly slides the door and said that she's not the only person around. She directly apologized of her intrusion. Ryotaro sighed and said that she's making the situation worst. He suddenly appeared and helped Kahoko to defend. He said that they came to have a meeting for the third selection. Kazuki joined with the flow of Ryotaro's excuse and said that Azuma is the good person to meet so they said that this place will be better for the meeting.

The old tough lady stood silent for a few seconds with her cold looking features s and she found the reason excusable. Azuma's grandmother suddenly brought out the topic about Azuma's future. She is trying to remind Azuma about his duty even though he's the third son of the Yunoki. She added that music should be taken as a hobby. He must not mess the Yunoki name. His grandmother always keeps on repeating her words which everyday Azuma usually hear from her harsh mouth. Kahoko felt pity about Azuma from what she heard from his grandma. There she realized why Azuma is so social to other people. She interrupted his grandmother's ceremony. and said that Azuma is a good and famous person in their school. Azuma interrupted his grandmother. He told her that not to worry about him in a cold way.

His grandmother requested him that it is time for his friends to leave. Azuma obeyed her grandmother respectfully. His grandmother left the teenagers to do her own business. Ayano broke out to tears and apologized to Kahoko that she only ended up scolded for not listening. Ayano brought out more tears and Kahoko felt guilty about it. She just simply apologized to her for hurting her feelings. She explained that there's nothing going on with her and Azuma. Ayano's heart was filled with joy. She was delighted about she heard from Kahoko. Then Azuma explained to her that she must enjoy high school life first before jumping at him. She must experience what life is. He told her that he already liked someone. After all that explanation, Ayano truly understands what Azuma means. There she decided to go on with her life and try to taste the flavor of young life. She decided to leave with great joy of contentment she heard from Azuma.

The four boys are now outside the Yunoki Manor waiting for Kahoko who is still inside there talking to Azuma. Azuma laughed on their conversation. Kahoko noticed the way he laughed. His laugh is gentle, warm and she can tell he's a good person. Her mind was confused about him. It is full of questions. After having a little talk with the purple-haired lad, Kahoko decided to leave. Azuma still called her "my sweet" which makes Kahoko more confused about him.

_**End of the recall...**_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

She went home with the four boys. When she arrived home, she can't bear all the questions popping in her mind. Something is bothering her about his grandmother. She had noticed something different on his grandmother's distinctive part of her look. She noticed a sudden change of her eyes. Before it was not black but when she started scolding Ayano, her eyes turned into deep black. She remembered the day Azuma held her arms to bring her to the clinic. She felt icy around Azuma's hand. It reminded her about their kingdom's long-time enemy - the black angels. There she concluded that Azuma is a black angel. She is hundred percent sure about her suspicion. She can identify black angels only through their eyes when they act cold. Their eyes turned to deep black and they get colder when they are touched. Black angels can identify disguised white angels through their eyes too. Their eyes shimmer like a shining star when they treat people in a kind manner and also when they cry. But Azuma haven't noticed Kahoko's eyes every time she cried. She always bowed her head to let no one see her broke into tears.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**So, how was it? Please leave a review for this chapter. THANK YOU…!**


	2. The Vows and the Forbidden Passion

**CHAPTER TWO**

Many days lapsed after the final selection of the concours, came their annual school dance. Azuma completely gathers his power to confess to Kahoko that his heart belongs to her. No matter she'll just accept or reject him after his confessions. The important thing for him is to know her answer of his feelings.

The program is now starting. Azuma is having a hard time recognizing his schoolmates. The dance floor is now open. Every male student invites a female student to dance. The music is so very romantic. Azuma haven't spotted her. While looking for her, the young ladies are melting when they saw him. Azuma just simply present them a killer smile and walk away. He is getting a little bit irritated by these fan girls of his.

His search took him ten minutes. He stops for a while then he looks in the left direction. There he found the red-headed beautiful lady in her elegant bright lilac gown which reveals her bright smooth skin. She is seated with her closest friends. He walks closer to their table. Kahoko was shocked when he suddenly asked her to dance. He pulled her out on her chair and leaded her to the dance floor.

Kahoko is still dazed as Azuma holds her smooth hands and positions his left hand on her waist. The next song starts with a soft tune of a guitar. The song is titled _'Your Guardian Angel'_. Azuma gave her a warm serious look but Kahoko just swiftly look away.

_**...When I see your smile**_

_**Tears run down on my face**_

_**I can't replace….**_

_**And now I am strong I had figured out**_

_**How this world seems cold **_

_**And it breaks to my soul**_

_**And I know I'll find deep inside me**_

_**I can be the one…**_

Kahoko has no choice because the rules stated that you must face your partner while dancing. She glances at him without hesitation. Azuma is still showing her the same countenance. He gives her an appealing smile. Kahoko felt few tears rolling down her sensitive rosy flushed cheeks. Azuma spots a tear running down from her sparkling golden eyes. He carefully wipes her teary features with his gentle thumb. Suddenly, Azuma draw near her ears and softly sang the next part of the song.

_**I will never let you fall**_

_**I'll stand up for you forever…**_

_**I'll be there for you through it all…**_

_**(Through it all….)**_

_**Even if saying you send me to heaven…**_

Kahoko was totally embarrassed when she knew that some students around them are scrutinizing. Azuma doesn't care about the gossips coming from the blabbering mouths of his fan girls. All he tends is to let Kahoko feel his feelings arising strong and sincere emotion.

_**Is it okay…**_

_**Is it okay……**_

_**Its okay-e-ay-e-ay…**_

Kahoko steps back as she let go of his hands. She tries to avoid him and starts taking few steps away from him. Her feelings are mixed with embarrassment, acute self- consciousness and awkwardness that confuse her mind. More waterworks spill on her frail cheeks. Then she hurriedly runs on her heels to leave the place.

_**Seasons are changing **_

_**And waves are crashing**_

_**And stars are falling all for us**_

Azuma is spacing out with his gaping mouth looking at the direction where she ran away.

Kahoko ran up to the rooftop to escape. He made an effort to catch up to her until he found her breathing rapidly catching her breath. He noticed her bright skin glowing in the brilliant illuminating moonbeam which makes her like an angel had appeared in his sight. He slowly rushed to her back.

_**Days grow longer**_

_**And nights grow shorter**_

_**I can show you I'll be the one…**_

Azuma reaches her back and wraps his arms around her shoulder. He embraced her tightly scenting her sweet aroma and letting his nose land on her neck. Kahoko stands frozen as she felt somebody she knew engulfed her tight. The music of the prom is enough for them to hear outside.

_**I will never let you fall**_

_**I'll stand up for you forever…**_

_**I'll be there for you through it all…**_

_**(Through it all….)**_

_**Even if saying you send me to heaven**_

'_**Cause you're my…**_

_**you're my…. e-y-e-y..**_

_**My true love, my whole heart**_

_**Please don't throw that away and,**_

Azuma is still embracing her until he whispers the words to her ears.

"_Please stop crying. If you do, you could spoil your beauty… I'm not trying to tease or play with you this time. Before I leave, I just want you to know that…. I love you... I'm sorry for teasing you all the time. Now, I don't have the right to decide for you to say if you love me back. All I want is your attention for me. I adore you from the first time we met. When I'm gone, I will still love you. If ever I come back, my love for you will never fade away. I will still love you for the rest of my life…"_

Kahoko stops sobbing and face him but her head is facing down.

"_Where are you going? I thought you love me?? Why are you leaving? Our world is completely different Azuma. Our love will be forbidden by our king— I mean our parents. I don't want you to be hurt just because of me" _She said as she faces Azuma. Tears are starting to ruin her face.

"_Just let me know your answer" _he replied as he lifted her chin with his long smooth caressing fingers to face him.

_**Please tell me you'll stay here…..**_

Azuma directly pressed his lips to her soft warm lips. He is kissed her over passionately.

_**Whoa-oh……!!**_

Kahoko closed her eyes and give him back an equal passionate kiss. She holds him so tight letting him know that she loves him back.

_**Stay……..!**_

_**Who-ah…!**_

"_Let me hear you say you love me, my sweet" _He asked after they broke their kiss. Kahoko fling her arms around his neck to reach his ears.

_I love you Azuma… _she said as her eyes closed then she kissed his neck.

Azuma holds her petite body and pulls her closer to his broad masculine chest. He give her a warm embrace and kissed her forehead.

_**Use me as you will**_

_**Pull my strings just for a thrill**_

_**And I know I'll be okay**_

_**Though my skies are turning gray..**_

_**(Gray! Gray!)**_

"_Remember, I love you…my sweet Kahoko." _He said

_**I will never let you fall**_

_**I'll stand up for you forever…**_

_**I'll be there for you through it all…**_

_**Even if saying you send me to heaven………**_

"_I'll wait for you 'til the very end Azuma my love. I know we'll see each other very soon." _ She replied.

_**I will never let you fall**_

_**I'll stand up for you forever…**_

_**I'll be there for you through it all…**_

_**Even if saying you send me to heaven………**_

Kahoko felt numb and unconsciously fell asleep on his chest. Azuma carries her to lie on the bench. He sits down and places her head on his lap. He lifts his palm and made a silver glittering magic. A golden flute lands on his palm. He positions his fingers on every holes of his flute and he closes his eyes. Then he plays the song "Your Guardian Angel" - the piece he just only widowed for her. The song started with a melodious tune. Kahoko opened her eyes when she heard the familiar tune of a song played in flute. She knew that it was Azuma playing it. She intends to get up but she might disturb him. So she pretends to sleep while listening to his overwhelming melody that swallowed her heart. Every note pierced her heart. She can tell that the song is only dedicated for her.

The song reached its end. Azuma place his flute beside her. He strokes her little untied hair behind her ears. Kahoko is still pretending to sleep. Azuma takes off his jacket and places on her to avoid her to catch a cold. He gently lifts her head and slowly place where he was sitting. He stands and starts to perform a ritual prayer for his transformation. Kahoko take a peek at him. Her eyes widened when she saw him floating in the air. His body is covered with glowing gray light. She noticed big changes on his appearance. His hair turned silky black and his eyes also turned black. A shimmering light glitters on his back then a pair of black wings was attached. A black hole appeared in front of him. He spread his black wings and he flew through it leading to the dark kingdom.

Kahoko was never mistaken. She saw the whole thing. She found her self in a windy but silent rooftop with his golden flute. She hugs his precious flute and break down again to tears. She knows all about Black Angels. She was depressed when she familiarized the true identity of Azuma. He's just not a plain black angel. He's the queen of the dark kingdom's grandson known as the prince of black angels. She closes her eyes and breathes out a deep sigh from her heart. A pair of white wings came out of her flesh. She spread her wings to drift herself in thin air. She puts her hands in front of her chest and prays for her transformation. She was dramatically changed into her real form. She flapped her wings lower to touch the ground. Tears came out of her splendid eyes. She has nothing to do now. She just remembered about the coming battle of light kingdom against dark kingdom. She shed much tears as the result of a strongly felt emotion deep down her heart. She realized that she's falling deeply in love with the black angel.

**What can you say pipz? Please send me your remarks about this chapter. **

**THANKS AGAIN..!!**


	3. Expunged Reminiscence

**CHAPTER 3**

………………………………………………………………………………………….

**THE BLACK KINGDOM…**

Azuma appears in front of the queen of black angels – his grandmother. He greets her majesty in a royal respectful way. Instead of greeting him back, the queen suddenly blurted out her harsh sermon.

"_Azuma what do you think you're doing?" _ The queen exclaimed.

"_Are you trying to betray our kingdom? You are supposed to be with Ayano! You know it's forbidden to have a relationship with white angels! Haven't you noticed her eyes Azuma? And remember that you are to fight with the princess of light on the day of her 18__th__ birthday. You must kill that princess in order for us to rule over them." _ She said as he scolded him with her barbaric voice.

At first, Azuma doesn't believe to his grandmother till the queen raises from her throne. She creates a black crystal magic in front of him.

"_You don't believe me? Then I will prove it. Just take a look of this. Try studying her eyes." _She said as she showed him some scenes of his beloved.

Azuma was disappointed of what he observed. He realized that he failed on his mission. His objective is to spot for white angels existing in the human world. He must have killed the white angels if he captures them. But now, he can't do it anymore. He's falling for a White Angel. He doesn't know who the princess of whites is. He thought if he is to kill the white princess, his sweetheart will hate him.

Azuma kneels down in front of the black queen and plead for mercy.

"_Oh please excuse me your highness. I can't kill the white princess. I take a shine with a White Angel. Why do we need to fight them?" _

The queen gives him a dirty glare. She's starting to reach her boiling point. She can't take of what she heard from Azuma's mouth.

"_How dare you say that? Are you out of your mind? Remember that you're still the prince of the dark kingdom even though you're the third son. You're brothers had their own mission and their assigned task is difficult than yours. You have the simplest task of all. If you refuse the mission, this means that you're the one who is messing our titles. You're one of the disgraceful one!" _she said angrily

"_Maybe it is better for me to expunge your memories about that girl. It's for the best of our kingdom" _the queen added as she raises her hand in front of him. She cast a spell on

his body. Azuma felt electricity running through his vessel. He can't tolerate the power killing his reminiscence. He's having flashbacks of her on the first time he laid his eyes on her 'till the point he left her.

The black queen breaks off her magic as Azuma's body falls down the cold surface of the palace. After a few seconds, he deliberately raises his body and faces her majesty with his cold visage. The queen displays a wicked grin knowing that she succeeded her intentions on him. Now Azuma's memories about Kahoko were consumed by her powers.

"_If you decline your duty, then I will let your sister Miyabi do your job "she_ added as she turned her back at him and sit back to her throne.

"_No, I changed my mind. I will do my obligations. I will not fail. Please leave it to me." _ He suggested while bowing his head as a loyal prince.

The queen's eyes widened and she found his words inclined or tending to believe that something is wrong.

"_I see you made your choice then. Okay, I'll let you work with your mission. Don't forget about our kingdom. If you failed, I'll eliminate your powers and let your soul devoured by the pits of sorrowful darkness where your soul will suffer life-threatening pain and sufferings."_

"_I'll be looking forward of your obligation. Mark my words Azuma."_ she warned him as she shows him her devilish ridicule.

"_Your aspirations will be followed my queen" _He said coldly and leaves.

"_Let's see how you fight your beloved enemy"_ The queen whispered as he turns his back at her.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**Yeah…yeah I know.., this chapter is too short. So just say something about this.**

**I would be glad if you do. ('',)**

'**arigato'..(-*,)..**


	4. The Onset Conflict

**CHAPTER 4**

_**The day of the battle.**_

The battle between the black prince and white prince will happen between the boundaries of two opposing kingdoms. Both enemies are in their respective limits. Two races are there to witness the combat between their royal combatants. Miyabi is the queen's guard and Ryuki - Kahoko's older brother is the White King's guard while their chosen one's are in the battle.

The Black Queen and White King fly to the center of the battle field and meet face to face. Azuma flew towards her as she called him. The white king calls out the princess of whites. The white princess flies sadly beside the king.

Azuma was surprised of seeing her in front of him. She seems familiar with her eyes and lips. He tries to remember if he ever met her but his head responds to a constant pain. He keeps on staring at her face. Her face is showing a sorrowful expression that seems like that something or someone hurts her more than anything hurt her before.

"_Let the battle begin!" _shouted the Black Queen leaving the two opponents in the middle of the field. The White King pats her daughter's shoulder and leave.

Azuma holds out his worthy sword with a black gem on its handle. Azuma presents her a dark deadly visage on his face, letting her know that she must be ready to meet her end.

Kahoko is dazed seeing his face. She can't understand why Azuma didn't show any pathetic look at her. She has no time to argue with herself. She has no choice so she let out her shiny holy sword and releases her courage with a deep sigh.

Azuma flies toward her raising his sword to fight her. Kahoko protect her self with her shield. Azuma is getting pissed off by her so he continued clashing her with his sword.

Kahoko has no options but to fight back. Their swords create a loud harsh metallic noise as they hit each other.

They fight and fight as Kahoko's heart is in deep nuisance. She's having minor cuts and bruises all over her arms and legs. She can't comprehend every detail she reads on Azuma's features. It looks as if he hasn't met her before. He is treating her as an enemy for eternity.

Azuma strikes his sword at her but he missed. Kahoko lost her balance and fell on the heating surface. Azuma is not satisfied. He flies downward to her. Kahoko tries to get up but Azuma is too fast. She can't think of another way then again, she screens herself with her shield. The impact of his strength is strong which is the result her back drop recede the ground.

Azuma takes advantage of her current state. He grasps his sword higher in front of the pathetic heartbroken princess. Kahoko stares at him as tears came out of her golden eyes.

Azuma felt an impulsive beat of his heart. He doesn't know why but his conscience is telling him to stop his intentions.

On the other hand, the black queen is squealing for victory as she observed that the white princess is about to be defeated by his grandson. She's been yearning for this event. She can't wait to see the princess died before the eyes of her loved one. She'll be manipulating every individual to worship her. This will be her happiest day of her existence. She'll be able to possess the power to preside over two kingdoms.

Miyabi is concern about the white princess. She can't endure the looks and actions of his brother towards the princess. She is mad of the black queen because she forbids him to love the one he admires. Obliterating her brother's memories of his darling is fuming her to deep sorrow. She pities her brother. She likes Kahoko that much. She already knew Kahoko is a white angel when Azuma brought her to their Manor. She was able to study her eyes so she directly got the answer and she's also aware that she is the princess of light kingdom. She was very thankful for Kahoko that she helped his brother stop the love crazed Ayano. Her grandmother had an image of a beautiful white angel known as the princess. It's only that her grandmother used it as a dart board. One night she followed Kahoko and ended in a noiseless dead end. She saw Kahoko transmuting into a white angel. So that's how she got her answer. That night she realized that Kahoko is the princess of white angels.

Kahoko readies herself to be killed by him. All of a sudden, a golden flute came out of her armor. Azuma's eyes narrowed as the flute fell on the ground. He lowers his sword and he drops it on the ground. He kneels in front of her and he picks up the golden bronze flute by his gentle hands. He studies the mysterious thing on his hand.

"_Where did you get this?" _He asked her as he glanced at her watery visions.

"_That's your flute as you can see." _She replied with a weak smile hoping that Azuma could recognize her.

"_Yes, I know. Why is it with you? You stole this, didn't you?" _ He yelled as he displayed a dark looking gnashing façade at her.

"_Do you know how precious this thing means to me?" _ He said as he rose from his position.

"_No! You're wrong Azuma. You left it beside me the day of our prom night before you leave. You're the one who dragged me to dance in the dance floor. You said you love me as I said I love you back. . You also played the song 'Your Guardian Angel with that flute. What happened to you Azuma? Can't you remember that night? " _She replied as more tears running down her cheeks, remembering their first kiss.

The queen noticed the pity princess begging for mercy in front of her grandson. She laughed in a barbarous tone. She enjoys the look of the white princess.

"_Oh the poor little angel… How pathetic! If I were you, I should be fighting him! You're just a coward! I erased all his memories about you. No matter how hard you force him, to remember you, it' useless! So stop doing some childish acts!"_ the black queen yelled at her as she blurted out a devilish laugh.

"_What are you talking about? I don't remember such dreamy things you said." _He presumed. All of the sudden, a scene came into view in his mind.

* * *

**A flashback**

He trapped her on the wall when she thanked him for worrying about her after the second selection. Kahoko was frightened at that time. She thought he would do something unnecessary to her. She kept on panting in front of him. He draws closer to her ears and whispered:_  
_

"_You're…annoying…"_

_

* * *

  
_

"_Agh!" _Azuma shouts as he holds his head with his both hands. Kahoko is worried at his condition. She raises her body and encircles her arms around him. His grandmother saw him in pain when she knew that something appeared on his mind.

**Ooopzzzz… another short one… but this is longer than the other.**

**Same as usual, please give me your comments about Kahoko and Azuma's battle.**

**If there's something you don't understand, please tell me. I swear to reply to you as soon as possible.**

**THANKS..!!**


	5. Misjudgment of the Black Monarch

**CHAPTER 5**

"_Azuma! Stop playing around! Just kill her!"_ the queen shouted but she can't catch his attention.

She raises her powerful right hand toward Azuma and let out her electrifying supernatural power to strike him. He was hit by her strong magic. Azuma cries out in pain. Kahoko attempts to protect him. The queen cast another round. All of the sudden, Miyabi flew to their direction, handling her polished metallic sword that looks like a mirror. She saved her brother by blocking the hasting power using her mirror-liked sword. The lightning power of the queen bounced back to her and knocked her down. Azuma unconsciously falls on the ground.

The queen rises from her lying position. She is badly stroked by her own powers. Now she plants a very strong feeling of displeasure at Miyabi.

"_How dare you interrupt in the middle of the battle? You ANNOYING TWERP!" _ The black queen roared as she created an entrance through the pits of sorrowful darkness.

The hole serves as a dungeon for black angels who disobeyed the laws of the black queen. It is like an area in space with such a strong gravitational pull that no matter of energy can escape from it.

The black hole faces at Miyabi's direction. It starts to suck her like a vacuum cleaner. Miyabi can't deal with it so she gives in. Kahoko lays Azuma on the ground and grabs Miyabi's hands to pull her away. Kahoko is also dragged by the vacuum together with Miyabi. The queen is near the opening of the hole. Miyabi just thought of a possible idea to escape from the sucking hole. They almost reached the mouth of the hole. Miyabi reaches out to grab the queen's arms. The two angels are able to break free from the vacuum.

Miyabi unintentionally lose conscious after they manage to escape. The queen had entered the vacuum. At the moment, she's holding on the mouth of it asking for help. Kahoko stares at her with fear but she can't stand seeing people sacrificing in front of her. Kahoko's conscience is telling her that she must save her even though she's an enemy. It reminded her of her father's words – the king of white angels that – _"Love each other and help_ _even the enemy in time of need." _ She fully grasps the meaning of the King's statement. So she did what she must.

The queen loses her grip. Luckily, a soft warm hand snatches her arms. She takes a look and recognizes the person who caught her. She was shocked that she realized it was the white princess. She noticed her teary eyes full of care and concern.

"_Please hold on Your Highness! _ She shouted. The vacuum is too noisy for0 them to talk.

The queen was ashamed of the attitude she saw deep inside the white princess. She can't take the compassionate features of the white princess.

"_Oh Queen of Black Kingdom, come on…! I'll help you…."_ She said showing her the hope to be saved.

The black queen was touched by her calming words. A tear came out of her gloomy eyes. The white angel just offered her help. She allows more of her tears to flow out her eyes. She wonders why white angels are so kind even to their enemies. She looks at the princess as an example of all white angels. She misinterprets white angels. She thought they don't care about black angels. Now she truly understands why white angels are not conquering their kingdom. It was her who keeps on barging in light kingdom. She is also seeking for unity of two kingdoms. But then she realized that she did it in a very offensive way. Now she concludes that she is the root cause of the whole thing confrontation. She displayed a frail smile on her face.

"_Thanks for the offer but I will not take it. I'm sorry for misunderstanding your kind. I've been so selfish"_ she admitted as she slowly let go of the white angel's arm.

"_Your highness…!!!Don't let go! You can make it!" _ Kahoko begged as the black queen slowly slipped her hands off the princess' arm.

The hole is starting to close.

"_It's okay… I don't deserve your kindness. Please save it for my dear Azuma. I didn't take away his memory. His memories of you are locked inside him. Just find a way to break the spell blocking him." _ She said in her soft toned voice as she finally takes her hands off the princess' arms. Her hand glides through the princess' grip.

"_I'm sorry…" _is the last statement came out of the black queen's mouth. Then she is sucked away by the vacuum leading to the darkness of sorrow.

"_NOOOOOOOOOOO..!!!!!" _ Kahoko shouted as Miyabi is alertly awakes by her high toned scream.

Miyabi quickly stand up when she saw Kahoko lose her grip and sucked by the vacuum.

She rapidly reaches her arms and makes an effort to pull her out. The vacuum is too strong for her to pull. The hole is halfway closing. Luckily, a hand caught her waist and pulled her. The hole is about to close any seconds. Miyabi use all her strength to pull Kahoko. The hole almost seizes Kahoko's feet but she hurriedly bends her knees. The hole is completely close.

Miyabi glances at her back to know the one who pulled her. It was Azuma! She is happy to see him alive. She jumps at him as Azuma carries her. She gives him a tight hug.

Azuma hugs her back as he takes a glimpse at Kahoko. He puts Miyabi down as he takes out his sword. He walks toward Kahoko.

"_Oh my, I almost forgot all about you." _ He said as he walks toward her, displaying a deadly glare on his visage.

REVIEW PLEASE…………..

Thank you!!!


	6. Recollection of the Sealed Retentions

**CHAPTER 6**

On the other hand, Ryuki is worried about his sister. He aims to help her but the King – his father – holds him back.

"_But dear father, Kahoko is in great danger! No matter how much she pleads to him, his memories of her are gone. Kahoko is weak before the battle. She can't beat him in her current condition." _ He said as he begs at his father.

"_Let them be my son, I have my trust at her. You know Kahoko right? She knows what to do. Don't you believe her?" _ The King said as he gives him an assuring smile that he must stay calm.

"_My dear brother Azuma… she's your sweetheart, remember?" _Miyabi said trying to stop him.

"_I have no idea what you're talking about Miyabi… You told me before that you hate seeing people die in front of you. So you better stay out of here." _ He said as he raised his sword once again in front of Kahoko.

"_Don't you remember Kahoko? You always share your thoughts to me about here. You said you'll widow the melody of a certain song just for her. You said you adore every detail of her personality but only you failed to recognize her as a white angel. Please remember something brother!" _ She cried out loud that irritates Azuma's ears.

"_Will you shut your mouth Miyabi."_ He replied coldly then he intends to kill her without any hesitation. But suddenly,

_**...When I see your smile**_

_**Tears run down on my face**_

_**I can't replace….**_

_**And now I am strong I had figured out**_

_**How this world seems cold **_

_**And it breaks to my soul**_

_**And I know I'll find deep inside me**_

_**I can be the one…**_

Miyabi sang the first part of the song. Azuma paused when he heard the familiar lyrics came out from Miyabi's mouth. A sudden flashback came into view in his mind.

_He dragged her out of her sit and leaded her to the dance floor. The song started with a strumming tune of a guitar. He held her soft hand and placed his other hand behind her waist. He draw near his head to her ears and sang the next part of the song._

_**I will never let you fall**_

_**I'll stand up for you forever…**_

_**I'll be there for you through it all…**_

_**Even if saying you send me to heaven………**_

Azuma shrugs off the bulging thoughts conquering his psyche. He returns to his reality.

Miyabi yells at him.

"_Now do you have any idea about that song?" _she asked.

"_I'm warning you Miyabi. Stay out of this." _ He informed.

"_I guess you leave me no choice, brother." _ She said as she flies at his back and thrust her sword throughout his chest.

"_It's better for your beloved to see you dying than hurting her without remembering her!" _she said as she pulled out her sword coated with red thick blood out of his stabbed body.

Azuma helplessly collapsed. His body dropped on the heating ground surface. Blood is coming out his pale lips. Kahoko immediately rush and hugs him. She burst out her tears on his bloody wounded chest.

"_Azuma!" _ Kahoko cried and cried until Azuma noticed her embracing him. He knew that he is about to pass away. He saw his sword beside him. He weakly reaches it and points behind her back.

"_Brother! Leave her..!! Kahoko! Move away this instance! He's about to-" _ Miyabi's words are cut by Kahoko

"_Miyabi, thanks for the warning. I know.. He's about to kill me. I would rather die than to live bearing all my saddened feelings about him." _ She said as she prepares herself to be speared.

On the contrary, Ryuki can't hold his crying patience. He decided to fly to Kahoko to stop Azuma's action. The White King easily corners him using his powers.

"_But father… Kahoko is about to be killed!" _

"_Be patient my son. I know you're worried. Just stay calm and watch her moves. All we have to do now is to believe in her." _ The King suggested as he observed the opponents.

"_It's time to say goodbye. So say your last words White princess." _ Said Azuma as he could feel his body is deteriorating.

Kahoko allows herself to transform into her human form. Her wings are hidden behind her back. He is shocked of her sudden change of appearance.

"_I love you Azuma" _are the words Azuma heard from her as she plants her lips on his.

Azuma feels an electrifying current runs throughout his body circulation. At that moment a recollection of scenes exist inside his mind until the last scene came in to view for a long time.

**A FLASHBACK…**

_**I will never let you fall**_

_**I'll stand up for you forever…**_

_**I'll be there for you through it all…**_

_**(Through it all….)**_

_**Even if saying you send me to heaven**_

'_**Cause you're my…**_

_**you're my…. e-y-e-y..**_

_**My true love, my whole heart**_

_**Please don't throw that away and,**_

Azuma is still embracing her until he whispers the words to her ears.

"_Please stop crying. If you do, you could spoil your beauty… I'm not trying to tease or play with you this time. Before I leave, I just want you to know that…. I love you... I'm sorry for teasing you all the time. Now, I don't have the right to decide for you to say if you love me back. All I want is your attention for me. I adore you from the first time we met. When I'm gone, I will still love you. If ever I come back, my love for you will never fade away. I will still love you for the rest of my life…"_

Kahoko stops sobbing and face him but her head is facing down.

"_Where are you going? I thought you love me?? Why are you leaving? Our world is completely different Azuma. Our love will be forbidden by our king— I mean our parents. I don't want you to be hurt just because of me" _She said as she faces Azuma. Tears are starting to ruin her face.

"_Just let me know your answer" _he replied as he lifted her chin with his long smooth caressing fingers to face him.

_**Please tell me you'll stay here…..**_

Azuma directly pressed his lips to her soft warm lips. He is kissed her over passionately.

_**Whoa-oh……!!**_

Kahoko closed her eyes and give him back an equal passionate kiss. She holds him so tight letting him know that she loves him back.

_**Stay……..!**_

_**Who-ah…!**_

"_Let me hear you say you love me, my sweet" _He asked after they broke their kiss. Kahoko fling her arms around his neck to reach his ears.

_I love you Azuma… _she said as her eyes closed then she kissed his neck.

Azuma holds her petite body and pulls her closer to his broad masculine chest. He gives her a warm embrace and kissed her forehead.

_**Use me as you will**_

_**Pull my strings just for a thrill**_

_**And I know I'll be okay**_

_**Though my skies are turning gray..**_

_**(Gray! Gray!)**_

"_Remember, I love you…my sweet Kahoko." _He said

_**I will never let you fall**_

_**I'll stand up for you forever…**_

_**I'll be there for you through it all…**_

_**Even if saying you send me to heaven………**_

"_I'll wait for you 'til the very end Azuma my love. I know we'll see each other very soon." _ She replied.

_**I will never let you fall**_

_**I'll stand up for you forever…**_

_**I'll be there for you through it all…**_

_**Even if saying you send me to heaven………**_

_**END OF THE FLASHBACK…..­­­­­­­­­**_


	7. Insufficient Life Source

**CHAPTER 7**

Kahoko's lips are still on his. He let go of his sword and lays his hands at her back. Now he had recovered his memories. He pulled her closer to him and returned her kiss.

She pulls away and holds his pale cheeks with her gentle touch. Azuma also follows what she did. He gives her a feeble smile.

"_Kaho, is this really you"? _He said while catching his breath.

"_What are you doing here?" _He asked as he stares at her eyes. He noticed her star-like eyes that shimmer on his visions. Now he remembered that she is a white angel.

"_You really are a white angel..." _he uttered.

"_Aaaahhhh….!!!!!" _ He shouted in pain. He's losing more of his precious blood. He's now in the boundary of his life.

"_Azuma! Please… Don't scare me with that look! _She cried and engulfs him with her caressing arms.

Meanwhile, Miyabi just realized that she had done something against her will. But she didn't regret her actions. She thought that it is the only way to help Kahoko. As Azuma's body weakens, the strength of his spell will slowly lose its power. With the power of their love, the spell easily fades away from his body. Now that her brother had regained his memories, the problem now their facing is how to heal Azuma's impalement. She didn't intend to kill him but her mind was taken over by her anger. She should have used her silver jackknife to stab him.

She doesn't possess the powers of healing. At least she can give her blood to him as an exchange of her cruel act.

"_Crying will not help him live. Leave this to me... I've been a bad sister lately. As a payment, I will offer my blood for him to survive and to live happily with you. Now stand back Kahoko." _She said walking towards her as she takes out her silver knife out of its pocket.

"_I should have used this instead of my sword. To make use of it, I will make a cut on my wrist to let all my blood drip in to my brother's body. Please don't interfere with my intentions."_ She assumed and slowly glides the blade on her skin. Her blood is dripping slowly. Her brother is about to lost his breath. She widens the cut as more blood drips out of her. She allows her blood to leak down to Azuma's wound.

Miyabi is slowly fainting until she reaches her boundary. She can feel her body is about to collapse. Every drip of her blood is killing her breath. She needs to provide him enough blood for him to live. She doesn't care what will happen to her. All she wants is her brother's happiness. She thought that it's the best way to show him as his loving sister.

"_Miyabi, that's enough! You'll lose your life." _Kahoko ordered but Miyabi just ignored her. Kahoko can't bear seeing Miyabi killing herself. Miyabi's eyes are about to shut. She's going to collapse. Kahoko hurriedly grasps Miyabi's bleeding wrist. She tears a piece of cloth of her cape to tie around her cut. Kahoko place Miyabi behind her and takes her to the group of black angels leaving Azuma alone in the battle field.

The black angels have been standing quietly after the Black Queen's suicide. They have nothing to do because no one can takes charge over them. They can't depend on Azuma and Miyabi anymore because both of them are way half of their lives. Some are arguing and protesting for the next leader to sit on the throne. Some are just afraid of might what happened after the battle. They've been thinking about the results of the battle if ever Azuma is defeated. They thought that the light kingdom will conquer their kingdom and drive them away. Some are flying away to get out for the incoming war they thought the light kingdom planned.

In that state, they saw a white light coming near them. They recognized it as the Princess of Light Kingdom. They were surprised of who she's carrying. They stepped back as the white princess lays down their young black princess.

Kahoko faces the black angels and said:

"_Please take care of Princess Miyabi for a while. I'll be back after taking care of your black prince. And please find a way to maintain her current condition. Make sure that her wrist is raised high to stop the blood flowing out of her."_

Kahoko leaves Miyabi with the aid of the Black Angels. They thought that she will start a war with them. She's just helping their young black princess. They never believed that White angels are helpful only to humans and their kind. Same as the Black Queen, they misinterpret White Angels. Now they realized that they are kind and helpful to everybody.

At the same time, they must do something to keep her alive.

Kahoko rapidly walks back to Azuma. He's still unconscious. She places her body lightly on top of his chest to listen his respiration. She knew that Miyabi's blood is not enough for him to heal.. She wants him to live. She doesn't know what to do but just encircle her arms around him and weeps silently.

* * *

MEANWHILE……

_"Where am I? This place is so dim and gloomy. Is this what they called limbo, according to the Christian humanity? It sounds so tranquil. Why am I in here in this place?" _he asked his self in wonder until…

_"Oh, I remember… I was stabbed by Miyabi. What a sister… She really likes Kahoko._

_Speaking of the red head, now I know that she's a white angel." _ He thought as he slowly closed his eyes and continues talking to his self..

"_We do love each other but this love is forbidden. We came from different race. We don't share the same blood. No matter how much effort we do our utmost to be one, this forbidden wall of our passion will be the hindrance of our way." _ He utter as he evoke the night before he left her. He can still sense the touch of her soft lips.

"_I guess I leave myself no choice. There's no way I can survive now. Though my soul is alive but if I go back, I will only be a wandering spirit. I don't think I can return to my own body. I believe that my body is completely ravaged" _He assumed.

"_I think this is our destiny. I have nothing to do but painfully accept the fact." _ He said with a faint-hearted chuckle 'til suddenly he heard somebody.

_"No, your wrong Azuma…." _Said the echoing voice.

Azuma was disturbed by a familiar voice. He promptly rose from his position and glance around the dark place. He followed the source of the voice until a silver glow of light reveals in front of him.

In his view, a recollection of radiant sparkles created a person's figure. The light outshine in his visions. He barely recognized the person few steps away from him. He never expected someone around until he realized that it was the soul of a person.

* * *

PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW THIS CHAPTER..!!!

**I NEED IT VERY BADLY**

Agh!!! I suck on hanging cliffs..!!!! Well, this is chapter 7. I know most of the chapters are short. I guess I have to stop here for a while. I'll update this fic after my mind is in PEACE.

I got plenty of works to do. And I think I'm becoming lazy for not doing it. I've been in a hurry to finish this and post it but there are things that are blocking my way. After my duties, I promise I'll finish this fic in no time

What are you expectations about the next chapter? Just guess.. heheh..


End file.
